Restaurants, hotels, convenience stores, and other food service providers commonly use beverage dispensers that use BIB systems for product storage and delivery. However, while there is great convenience in being able to quickly connect a BIB product to such a dispenser, such convenience generally requires fluid tubes, connections, and other surfaces in contact with the liquid product that may be difficult to adequately clean. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for cleaning such BIB dispensers.